Lila y Brainy ¿Porque ser una pareja?
by I Rei Hikaru
Summary: Este no es un fic como tal, sino un ensayo de porque pienso y deseo que Brainy y Lila queden como una pareja. Porfavor espero que lo lean.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentados son propiedad de Nikelodeon y Craig Bartlett.**

**Lila Y Brainy ¿Porque ser una pareja?**

–**oOoOoOo–**

Hola a todos, bueno para comenzar pues debo decir que este no es un fic como tal, sino una especie de ensayo de porque pienso y deseo que Brainy y Lila queden como una pareja.

Muy bien para comenzar debemos revisar todos los datos que tenemos sobre ambos para luego relacionarlos, comencemos con Lila.

_**Lila Sawyer**_

Lila aparece en la segunda temporada de Oye Arnold!, en el episodio "Lila La Perfecta", en ingles "Miss Perfect". En él se le ve recién llegada del campo y despertando los celos de las demás niñas las cuales deciden darle un escarmiento, haciéndole una broma bastante pesada que termina con ella cubierta no solo de esa masa extraña que cae sobre ella, sino también de lagrimas y pena. Sin embargo, al conocer la difícil vida que lleva junto a su padre todas las niñas se arrepienten (principalmente Helga que llora histéricamente hasta que Phoebe le da una buena cachetada) y al final acaban aceptándola entre ellas, con la ultima frase de Helga "Y saben que, me agrada". (Al menos así es en español, para mi desgracia nunca he podido ver el original en ingles)

Lila es una niña pelirroja de nueve años de rostro pecoso. Es una estudiante aplicada en la escuela. (Razón por la que a Phoebe también le cayo mal) Gusta del arte, la opera, los musicales de Broadway y practica danza, ballet, canto, actuación y equitación. Diseña ropa, su color favorito es el verde (de hecho la mayor parte de su vestuario es siempre de ese color), le gustan las tortugas, México, el queso y juega baseball (es jardinera central en el equipo de la clase).

Lila no sabe nadar, (al menos no sabia hasta el capitulo "Amor y queso" aunque luce muy tranquila flotando en el final de "Día de los inocentes") es alérgica a los animales de peluche, se marea con la velocidad y no le gustan las películas de terror. (Aunque fue a ver una con Arnie lo que indica que las soporta si va con alguien especial) Su primer novio fue Arnold pero su primer beso se lo da Eugene en la obra "Eugene, Eugene". Se dice que Sheena sería su mejor amiga, pues comparten su amor por la naturaleza y su inclinación a la no violencia. En la versión original es carcaterístico del personaje el uso de la expresión Ever So (algo así como "siempre tan" ó "es tan") dentro de sus frases habituales.

Su único pariente conocido es su padre (Sin nombre en la serie, se puede asumir como Mr. Sawyer, obviamente), con quien se muda desde una granja en un pueblo llamado Pleasenville sin que nunca se explique el motivo. Siempre se ha especulado sobre ello y se ha dicho que tiene relación con la muerte repentina de la madre de Lila, hecho que nunca se vio o mencionó en la serie pero que fue asumido por los fans y luego corroborado por el mismo Craig Bartlett en un Chat con fanáticos en 2004 para Salvemos Hey Arnold Latinoamérica, sin embargo no se dieron mayores detalles.

Posteriormente y quizás por lo que más se le recuerda a Lila es porque Arnold vive enamorado de ella desde el episodio "Arnold & Lila" en la tercera temporada de la serie. Todo comienza luego de que Helga escribe con tiza en una pared la frase "Arnold ama a Helga" y luego cambia su nombre por el de Lila para no ser descubierta por las otras chicas. Al verlo, y luego de ser animada por sus amigas Rhonda y Nadine, Lila decide "aceptar" a Arnold quien queda perplejo, aun así (gracias a esa manía de hacer lo correcto) salen por un tiempo, pero él acaba rechazándola.

Irónicamente luego se arrepiente y decide volver con ella, pero sin suerte, pues ella ya había analizado el asunto descubriendo que Arnold le gustaba, pero no le gustaba, gustaba. Lila lo rechaza aunque lo sigue considerando un amigo. Ok muchos la culpan por haberle roto el corazón a Arnold y seguir jugando con él, pero ¿y que hay de ella? nadie ha escuchado su versión de la historia ¿cierto?, ella lloro durante un tiempo después de que Arnold rompió con ella. Nadie pensó en eso, ella después de todo es una niña y su corazón de alguna forma también fue lastimado. ¿Que hubiera pasado si hubiese sido Helga la rechazada y no Lila? Si lo pensamos bien él rompió primero su corazón, por favor, admitámoslo si eso le hubiera sucedido a Helga a quien nosotros como espectadores conocemos a fondo en su lado romántico y sensible, entonces a quien odiaríamos es a Arnold, pero bueno, Lila demostró tener sentimientos desde el primer capitulo en que apareció, donde después de que las chicas la maltrataron salió corriendo y con lagrimas en los ojos, demostrando su angustia al no querer regresar mas a la escuela, ella será perfecta pero sigue siendo una niña y llegara un momento en que sacara a flote sus sentimientos, aunque suela olvidar muy pronto ¿o será que solo es una mascara de madurez la que usa? En episodios posteriores Arnold seguirá intentando reconquistarla y a pesar de que pareciera que a ratos Lila muestra interés en él, esto nunca llega a suceder. Arnold finalmente decide olvidarse de Lila luego del episodio "Timberly Ama a Arnold".

Lila ha suscitado gran controversia entre muchos fans de la serie Oye Arnold! porque ha sido percibida como un obstáculo para que Helga conquiste a Arnold. Esto parte luego de la escena en "La obra escolar" en la que Helga se ve obligada a confesar a Lila su amor por Arnold para que esta le ceda el papel de Julieta en la obra "Romeo y Julieta" y quedando en conocimiento de Lila el mayor secreto de Helga. Sin embargo y a pesar de eso en ningún capítulo posterior se ha visto que Lila use esta información en contra de Helga y más bien está visto que Lila es capaz de ayudar a Helga si esta lo necesita, como en "Helga's Masquerade".

Al respecto Craig Bartlett ha descrito que Lila fue creada "Como un personaje muy caricaturesco diseñado para romperle los nervios a Helga". También ha manifestado que nació como un personaje supremamente inocente pero que luego de "School Play" (titulo en ingles) se convirtió en un pequeño monstruo. (Enorme diría yo) Y reconoce que fue gracias a ese episodio que muchos fans comenzaron a odiarla, pero ha manifestado que Lila nunca haría nada malo en contra de Helga o ningún otro personaje y es más; se ha aventurado a decir que en una eventual nueva entrega de la serie Lila no sólo estaría presente. sino que Helga y ella serían buenas amigas y una pareja muy divertida y cómica. (Yo me las imagino como una tercia de ases en compañia de Phoebe) Sobre Lila, añade, es un personaje realmente adorable y la quiero y también expresa su cariño por Ashley Buccille, la actriz que le puso la voz en la versión original.

Ahora bien, la mayoría de los fans, odian a Lila por el hecho de parecer demasiado perfecta, tal vez demasiado vacía o inocua ante las cosas de la vida, como si esta fuera muy simple de mente, bueno pues esto no es su culpa así la crearon, pero… y aquí viene el pero, hablando lógicamente e imprimiendo algo de psicología a la cuestion, tal vez Lila luzca así, solo porque en su casa tiene que tomar hasta cierto punto las responsabilidades de ama de casa, por el hecho de de que no tiene madre, ella tiene que ser madura y optimista para apoyar a su padre, (no sabemos cuanto tiempo tiene que murió su madre en realidad), ser hasta cierto punto perfecta, su situación económica parece haber cambiado, su padre ahora tiene un buen trabajo y al parecer por lo que pude ver en "School Play", viven mas decentemente. Sin embargo eso no implica que su vida sea tan fácil, es como con un payaso, (perdón por la comparación) dicen que tiene que sonreír frente a su publico aunque por dentro este llorando, como ya dije tal vez ella da esa cara de virtudes hacia la gente porque no quiere demostrar su tristeza, tal vez ella sea mas parecida a Helga de lo que la gente cree, Helga usa su agresividad y sarcasmo para no demostrar que es sensible y que tiene problemas en su casa, tal vez Lila usa una mascara de perfección y optimismo para no mostrar que sufre o que comete errores (y por eso los borra fácilmente de su sistema)

La mayoría de las veces la gente la coloca en sus fics como una persona amoral, si así es, la colocan como una chica que solo juega con los sentimientos de Arnold, sobre todo para hacer sufrir a Helga, nada mas fuera de la realidad, en primera ella no lo haría, su carácter y personalidad no lo permitirían, ¡dios! si no dejo a Arnold que golpeara a otros con los carritos chocones, no me la imagino haciendo maldades para vengarse, y no estoy diciendo que ella no pudiera a llegar a mostrar malos sentimientos y reacciones, es humana y como humana puede cambiar o desarrollarse, sobre todo si se supone que puede llegar a tener una buena amistad con Helga, quien podría influirla bastante, algo así como el síndrome de transferencia al estilo, "My Fear Lady" es decir Helga aprendería cosas buenas de ella y Lila aprendería cosas malas o divertidas de Helga, pero bueno ya me explaye un poquito, continuando con esto, definitivamente si ella no es capaz de dañar a una mosca, mucho menos a quienes considera sus amigos, por mucho que los fans la odien no pueden ponerla tan fuera de contexto, yo misma solía detestar a Lila antes de entenderla, si bien nunca fui rechazada, supe lo que era vivir sin uno de mis padres, vivir modestamente, y llegar a una escuela diferente donde no conoces a nadie, se lo que es adaptarte a un nuevo vecindario y encontrar amistades, y les digo algo, no es nada fácil, y aunque puedo decir que mi mascara se parecía mas a la de Helga que a la de Lila, definitivamente ahora que conozco mas sobre ella, puedo entender mas a la pequeña pelirroja.

**Brainy**

Brainy es un estudiante de cuarto grado que asiste a PS 118 como miembro de la clase del Sr. Simmons. Él tiene su cabello peinado en picos, muy parecido al de Bart Simpson de "Los Simpson" el cual se confunde con su color de piel, lo que indicaría que su cabello es un castaño o rubio cobrizo claro, no platinado como algunos fans piensan pues hubiera salido blanco o grisáceo en la caricatura, suele tener una sonrisa misteriosa siempre en su rostro, usa un par de anteojos, una camisa color mostaza con un cuello blanco y pantalón marrón debajo, es generalmente considerado uno de los "fenómenos". Su característica más común es que siempre se la pasa jadeando, tiene una voz ronca lo que lo hace escucharse como Darth Vaider en entrenamiento. No se sabe prácticamente nada respecto a él. Aunque muchos fans le han puesto nombre afirmando que Brainy es solo el apodo derivado de su verdadero nombre "Brian".

Por el momento, la mayoría de los rasgos distintivos de Brainy son su marca registrada de fuertes respiraciones y la voz grave. Es un personaje muy misterioso y a menudo aparece al azar en los lugares que menos se espera, siempre que Helga este presente, las ocasiones más notables son en "Tren Embrujado" de donde es sacado de agilita por Helga cayendo en el barro, gracias a eso cómicamente, él es el único personaje que presencia el acontecimiento anual del tren embrujado real y en "Jadeante Ed" donde aparece en una cueva justo en medio de una isla. Esto siempre obliga a alguno de los otros niños a preguntarle "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" a la que responde ya sea con "Um ... No sé" o "Um ... algo" Aparte de eso, Brainy rara vez habla fuera de decir "Um... hola". (Dato curioso, en la versión original en ingles quien da la voz para este personaje es precisamente Craig Bartlett)

Cuando se sienta en el autobús lo hace en la parte posterior con el resto de los geeks (Eugene, Sheena y Curly) como se ve en "Las Gafas de Rhonda".

Brainy casi nunca es visto conversando con otros estudiantes en la escuela PS 118, a pesar de que parece relacionarse con los niños en un buen nivel de amistad en el principio de "El secreto de Gerald" y otros episodios, donde se le ve hacer deporte con el resto de los niños. Sus padres aparecen en "Día de los Padres", ambos con la misma postura y la sonrisa misteriosa tal como su hijo. El padre de Brainy usa gafas casi idénticas a las de él.

Brainy aparentemente está enamorado de Helga, ya que la sigue por todas partes, lo que es una constante plaga para ella y es un chiste recurrente en la serie que Brainy aparezca detrás de Helga mientras ella está recitando un poema sobre Arnold, mientras respira pesadamente, momento en el que Helga le da un puñetazo justo entre los ojos con "La vieja Betsy" ( su puño izquierdo) rompiéndole la nariz y por ende los lentes. El amor de Brainy por Helga se demuestra cuando le propone matrimonio en "Helga va al psiquiatra" con un anillo en una cajita de plástico transparente y Helga que estaba de buen humor le toca la mejilla lo que lo hace sonreír.

Craig Bartlett ha afirmado que Brainy es consciente del amor secreto de Helga por Arnold (Para mi eso es precisamente lo que lo atrae de ella). En la película de la selva, Bartlett dijo que supuestamente había un momento en que Brainy iba a ayudar a Helga a volver a la realidad, después de que ella se vuelve medio loca, se desespera y se da por vencida. Desafortunadamente Nickelodeon no realizo la película y por lo tanto, tampoco pudimos ver ese momento. (Bay bay al instante protagónico de mi lindo Brainy, un momento verdaderamente importante pues seria un parte aguas con respecto a su relación con Helga)

Es interesante que de todos los estudiantes principales que están generalmente presentes en la clase de Arnold, Brainy es uno de los tres estudiantes que nunca han tenido un episodio basado en una historia o un problema por su cuenta. (Los otros son Joey y Sheena.) También es uno de los pocos que nunca han tenido su apellido revelado. (Sid, Sheena, Nadine.) Aunque por ahora el mas famoso es el nombre que mi amiga Nintendo Gal - Uchiha Princess le ha dado, Brian Jehoshaphat Williams.

Ahora bien que piensan los fans con respecto a él, pues muchos han llegado al punto de insultarlo arguyendo que es Dawn, o retrasado mental o cosas como esas, otros como yo podemos decir que el niño es muy inteligente, demasiado diría yo, ignoro si sus notas en la escuela son buenas o no, eso no me compete, pero no cualquiera puede tener esas dotes de espía y acechador como las de él. También a mi parecer es un chico muy ágil, pues se acerca rápida y silenciosamente a Helga, (antes de que se le ocurra respirar en su hombro y ella note su presencia) y eso sin olvidar que tiene una habilidad enorme de aparecer en los lugares mas raros e impensables. (Algunas veces he pensado que él siente que es necesario estar cerca de ella para devolverla a la realidad, y de paso sentir ese contacto que tienen su cara y el puño de ella cuando lo golpea)

Por otro lado el hecho de que él este consciente del mas grande secreto de Helga lo colocaría en el mismo rango de peligro que Lila, muchos dirán que Brainy jamas haría nada para dañar a Helga, y yo tambien lo digo, pero tal vez él utilizaría el chantaje, mas para ayudar a la propia Helga que para dañarla. Brainy es un muchacho de buenos sentimientos que seria incapaz de dañar a ninguno de los dos, por mucho amor que sienta por Helga, ademas, si bien Arnold no es uno de sus grandes amigos, a mi parecer Brainy le tiene un gran respeto y tal vez algo de admiración, sobre todo al ser este el objeto del afecto de su amada.

Brainy tiene esa obsesión con Helga por que ella es capaz de demostrar sus sentimientos apasionadamente, a pesar de ser solo una niña, y él apenas puede articular pocas palabras, tal vez el hecho de ser asmático le ha creado cierto miedo a interactuar a través de palabras con los demás y por eso habla poco, admirando profundamente a una persona tan vasta de palabras como lo es Helga. Aunque no por eso digo que él no podría ser un poeta o un escritor como lo es ella, el hecho de que él no pueda declamar intensamente no lo hace menos creativo. Brainy de hecho posee habilidades como DJ como se ve en "Fiesta Elegante" lo que podría significar que le atrae la música, tal vez pudiera ser un compositor o un músico.

Muy bien ahora conocemos un poco mas a nuestros personajes, ustedes dirán ¿aja y que tienen en común?

Pues hasta ahora no mucho y un hecho curioso y que no es muy notable es que Lila y Brainy nunca tuvieron interacción en la serie. Así aun menos tendrían nada en comun, pero bueno para que me entiendan me temo que deberé mencionar a otro personaje que necesitan conocer para entender a Lila.

**Arnie**

"El primo de Arnold" "Arnold visita a Arnie", el primo extraño de Arnold, no se ha especificado a que rama familiar pertenece, aunque viendo la forma de su cabeza y el hecho de que comparte el nombre del padre de Stella, casi podría asegurarse que es un familiar de vía materna, es un chico raro, cuyos intereses rayan en lo absurdo al gustarle coleccionar pelusas, contar objetos y leer ingredientes de los productos de limpieza, esto podría deberse a que podría padecer el síndrome de Asperger, aunque para mi gusto es solo un chico sin grandes aspiraciones, plano y sin sabor como la goma de mascar que le gusta masticar. La única persona a la que le cayo bien fue a Lila, quien encontró en él, ese algo especial que ella buscaba, a pesar de que todos lo ven como un tipo extraño, cabe mencionar que para mi Arnie es la representación de todo lo que Arnold no es, lo que da como pauta que definitivamente Lila jamas tendrá mas que amistad para Arnold, siendo que le gusta alguien como Arnie.

Pues bien, Arnie es un punto muy interesante en la realización de que Lila despierte ciertos sentimientos por Brainy, para comenzar recordemos ese algo especial que ella busca, y no, no me refiero a que Arnie y Brainy sean extraños o espeluznantes, yo nunca pondría en el mismo rango a Brainy y Arnie. (¡No! Aunque curiosamente ambos se enamoran de Helga por la misma razón, su afecto hacia Arnold) Me refiero a algo especial, (solo dios sabe que vio Lila en Arnie, mi opinión es que Lila encontró algunas similitudes con Arnold quien le agrada, y combinadas con algunas cosas que tuviera Arnie resultaron en su chico perfecto, aunque yo sigo sin entender) para mi Brainy es un chico tierno y dulce, si es extraño y tiene esa rara obsesión con Helga, pero no es por que sea malo, o este loco, esta enamorado de la verdadera esencia de la chica, algo muy notable, pues ella no suele dejarlo salir mucho, aunque él ha sido testigo y propietario de alguno de esos tiernos momentos. Bueno, como ya dije, Brainy esta enamorado de Helga, y esa es precisamente la razón que acercaría a Lila a él, ¿porque? Muy sencillo, Lila es una chica buscando algo especial, si ella descubriera esa pequeña joya en bruto que es Brainy, creo que se volvería loca por tratar de que le perteneciera. En uno de mis fics, "Como hemos cambiado" tal vez el primero donde empato a Lila y Brainy, ella se enamora de él justo después de que Arnold se va con sus padres a San Lorenzo, y creo que ella misma lo explica muy bien en sus palabras.

He aquí el fragmento.

–oOo–

– ¿Me podrías explicar como es que te enamoraste de Brainy?– pregunta Helga intrigada.

– ¡Pues... me temo que es culpa tuya!

– ¿Que?– dice Helga sin terminar de entender.

– ¡Fue poco después que Arnold se fue, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti, incluso Stinky y Harold te hacían esos extraños comentarios todo el tiempo, esperando que reaccionaras, pero estabas como ida, parecía que funcionabas en automático, no llorabas, no gritabas, nada, y fue cuando Lorenzo y Brainy te comenzaron a cuidar, uno era como una especie de guardián en la escuela y el otro parecía tu sombra, en esos días solo eras un fantasma de ti misma, es por eso que algunos de nosotros, nos turnábamos de vez en cuando para seguirte, de lejos claro, por que estabas tan mal que algo podría sucederte, un día que me tocaba a mi, te seguía discretamente cuando lo vi a él, iba tres pasos detrás de ti, parecía ir a tu mismo ritmo, se sincronizaba con tu andar, me dio mucha ternura pues se escondía lo mismo detrás de un bote de basura que de un árbol cuando creía que podía ser descubierto, eso me hizo sonreír y fue cuando tú cruzaste esa calle sin fijarte, cielos, me asuste bastante, ese auto estuvo a punto de arrollarte, cuando él logro cargarte y evitar una desgracia, después de eso tú te refugiaste en su pecho y lloraste como una niña en sus brazos, mientras yo los miraba, él me vio por un momento y luego te abrazo, como si fueras un objeto sagrado, y te miraba con tanta ternura, si creo que ahí me enamore de él, en ese momento desee ser yo la persona que él abrazaba! – explica Lila sonrojada.

–oOo–

En la trama como ya vieron Lila se enamora del chico por el amor y la ternura que este profesa a Helga, durante el desarrollo de la trama, Lila actúa como un ser humano con sentimientos sintiendo celos y envidia de la relación que tiene Helga con Brainy, llegando incluso a insultar, a su modo claro, a la rubia, al final ella se abre con el muchacho y este la acepta alegrándose de tener por fin alguien que lo ame solo a él, Brainy jamas se enamoraría por si mismo de Lila, no porque ella no lo merezca, sino que realmente esta enamorado de Helga y no tiene ojos para nadie mas, ademas Lila es una chica popular él jamas imaginaria siquiera que alguien como ella se fijaría en él mas que como un amigo, aunque siendo esta tan bonita y ademas amable y dulce, creo que seria imposible que él no se sintiera a gusto con ella.

Esa seria la pauta a seguir, si Brainy esta enamorado de Helga porque la conoce, porque sabe lo que guarda su corazón, estoy segura que Lila siendo una persona sensible, si llegase a conocer al verdadero Brainy, terminaría enamorada de él, y lógicamente él podría enamorarse de ella una vez que comenzaran a conocerse.

**Conclusion**

¿Porque esta pareja resulta tan conveniente? Simple, ambos quedan fuera del camino para que el amor de Arnold y Helga pueda realizarse sin ningún contratiempo. Lila quedaría fuera del campo de odio de Helga y Brainy no tendría que darle explicaciones a Arnold por aparecer detrás de Helga, de vez en siempre, aunque creo que a Brainy le seria difícil adaptarse a vivir sin golpes, pero tal vez Lila pueda cambiarlos por besos o caricias.

Pues bien, definitivamente los personajes tendrían que sufrir ciertos cambios en su personalidad para llegar a esto, sin embargo yo me estoy basando en las reacciones humanas y en la fuerza del destino para crear esta pareja, ¿porque fuerza del destino? Una curiosidad, Arnold y Helga están destinados, Phoebe y Gerald también, porque Lila quien fue el gran enamoramiento de Arnold y Brainy que ha estado enamorado de Helga todo este tiempo, no podrían estarlo también, pensémoslo así, de alguna forma siempre han estado cerca de ellos y han apoyado a Helga, Lila en la obra escolar para que pudiese besar a Arnold y en a parecerse a ella para la fiesta de disfraces y él lo hubiera hecho durante la película de la selva, y sin olvidar el montón de veces que la ayudo a bajar a tierra después de hacer alguno de sus monologos, algo en mi dice que ellos pueden ser pareja, Lila encontraría a su tan especial persona y él tendría alguien casi perfecto que lo ame.

Así que yo siento que unirlos como pareja seria muy bueno y que ellos podrían construir una bonita historia juntos.

Pues eso seria todo la verdad no es muy largo lo que tenia que decir, pero merecían escuchar mis explicaciones, espero que entiendan mis razones para juntar a estos dos, y recuerden que aunque la mayoría de la información colocada aquí es de dominio publico, las opiniones y comentarios extras son totalmente propios y están basados en mi propia percepción de las cosas sin que con esto quiera cambiar la mentalidad del resto de los fans de esta serie, espero que les guste este breve ensayo o análisis como prefieran llamarlo, muchas gracias por haberme leído y nos veremos próximamente. ^^

**Atte. Rei Hikaru Chiba.**

**Le agradezco a mi querido amigo Jose Ramiro Acosta Pérez por ayudarme con la traducción al ingles de este mismo ensayo y por que me dio la idea para los últimos toques de este. ^^**

**Se aceptan jitomatazos, piedras no, porque duelen y los insultos mientras no se metan con la familia. ^^**

**Y prometo actualizaciones. **


End file.
